


The Singer and The Actor

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Y/n L/n, is the lead singer of the band, Limitless, which she was the last to join after the former singer was told to fuck off, she is also Joe Mazello’s girlfriend. When he asks her to come see him in London, her life begins to change for the better:her band’s successful, and friendship to an old hysterical queen and his king of hearts.





	The Singer and The Actor

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little AUish but after seeing Bohemian Rhapsody I wondered what music would be like if Freddie hadn’t passed away.  
> Ps: I had to include Jim and no Jim in this isn’t dead either.  
> PPS: if anyone has any thoughts on this concept don’t be afraid to message me or ask something.

Y/n looks around as she steps into the baggage claim at Heathrow Airport. Grabbing her dark purple luggage she sits on a bench still looking around for her familiar redhead. A British accent pulls Y/n out of her searching. 

“Thought I forgot about you.” The voice says smiling. 

She looks beside her to see a man that looks a lot like Joe but with long shaggy brown hair, and dressed like he stepped out of the 80s. 

“Joe, is that..That can’t be your real hair.” Y/n reaches a hand to touch it. 

“It’s not. What do you think?” Joe hugs her. 

“I think that you’re crazy for just walking off the set to come and get me.” Y/n laughs as Joe grabs her bags. 

“I told them I’d be back.” Joe tossed the luggage into his rental car. “How’s the band?” 

“You’re not getting a sneak peek. We’re still writing the album.” Y/n hops into the passenger seat. 

“The one of many.” Joe reassures. 

“ It took a lot of convincing for this one. I swear the manager is just waiting for us to fail.” Y/n vents rubbing her temples. 

“So he’s a dick.” Joe summarizes 

“Kind of. He implied to the record label that I couldn’t be the front man of the band because my feminine features would distract from the rock vibe.” Y/n does a little shimmy in while buckled up. 

“But you’re the front man.” Joe turns into a long strip of road. 

“Yup.” Y/n replies. 

“Total dick.” Joe parks the car and opens the door for Y/n. 

“Exactly, he hates me. The guys, I don’t know if they don’t see it or they don’t care. Which hurts a little.” Y/n admits as she gets out. 

“Well I think you are the best singer ever.” Joe throws an arm around his girlfriend as they start walking towards his trailer with Y/n’s luggage. 

“You need to stop saying that. It’s not true.” Y/n says as Joe tosses her luggage and shuts the door. 

Joe pulls Y/n closer to him and whispers “ There’s some special guests to the set and Rami might pee his pants.” 

“So Freddie is coming to the set. I thought only Brian and Roger?” Y/n asks, since Joe tells her everything about the upcoming film, he had to tell someone. 

“Well he changed his mind. Brought his husband,too.” Joe shrugs. 

“You better do a good job, Freddie is John’s bestie for life.” Y/n reminds him as Joe is taken away by production assistants. 

Y/n sits at an empty table where she can watch the current band scene. She keeps her songwriting notebook in her purse so she can work on the album while she’s supposed to be “relaxing on vacation”. Her bandmates told her that they will keep things going and when she comes back they can resume recording and writing the album. 

“I never know how to stay out of people’s way on these set things.” An older gentleman with a robin’s egg blue button up shirt says sitting down beside her. 

“I wouldn’t know, my first set, my first actor boyfriend.” Y/n gestured to the four boys getting ready to be on the farm. 

“Which one is your’s?” The man asks. 

“The one dancing to Boss Ass Bitch, I should probably call him that from now on.” Y/n laughs. 

“ How long have you been with your Boss Ass Bitch?” He asks. 

“Eight months, and you?” Y/n replies politely. 

Jim gestures towards Freddie and Roger, paling around like no time has passed since they last saw each other,” This is my Boss Ass Bitch, and we’ve been together for a while.” 

“My Boss Ass Bitch, has another name though, it’s Joe.” Y/n panics thinking that Jim call Joe a bitch and he doesn’t understand the joke. 

“Mine’s called Freddie, and I’m Jim.” Jim replies easily. 

“ Oh uh I’m Y/n.” 

“The incredible Y/n, the greatest singer in the universe.” Jim says with a smile on his lips hidden a little by his mustache. 

“Joe really needs to stop.” Y/n hides her face in her hands.

“How do you know my husband didn’t say that?” Jim asks. 

“Did he?” Y/n looks shocked. 

“No, you were right with Joe.” Jim answers patting her shoulder. “ But it’s sweet that he’s very supportive.” 

“Wish my band mates were.” Y/n blurts out from under her hands.  
“What’s wrong?” Jim looks at her sympathetically. 

“Our manager hates me.” Y/n pulls her head out of her hands. “I shouldn’t really talk about it.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spill the tea, as the kids say?” Jim asks. 

“Well he just says mean things to me and I can’t figure out why. He tried to tell the record label that I couldn’t be the frontman because I have femine features, and they would distract from our rock vibe.He also said I couldn’t sing.” Y/n explains. 

“And then what happened?” Jim in invested in the band tea. 

“The head of the record label played our demo, and then he said I was talented, and said if our manager didn’t agree he could have arrangements made for him to represent another band. He agreed that I was good, but that’s not the end of the story.” Y/n says without taking a breath. 

A production assistant rushes over and Jim whispers something to her and she returns with two water bottles.

“Oh thank you.” Y/n thanks the assistant and continues telling Jim all the mean things her manager has said about her ranging from: her appearance, her style, song lyrics, singing voice. “It’s like I can’t do anything right.” 

“If it means anything I, a complete stranger, think you’re very nice.” Jim offers. 

“It’s just if I wanted to be yelled at for everything I do, I’d move back in with my parents.” Y/n blurts out a little tmi, about her home life. 

“Love, you need something stronger than water today.” Jim pats her shoulder. 

“I don’t drink.” Y/n laughs softly. 

“You have reasons to.” Jim laughs with her. 

“This world sucks.” Y/n sighs. 

“This world is the only one with cats on it.” Jim reminds her. “Come on, let's find some cats.” 

“They have cats on set?” Y/n asks. 

“Freddie was dead set on his cats being portrayed. So yes, many cats on set.” Jim leading the way to where the cat handlers were. 

“Jim, they aren’t going to let me play with them. They have a job to do.” Y/n says to Jim while apologizing towards the handlers and various assistants that her and Jim passed. 

“It’s acting. Besides a few pets from us might help with their performance anxiety. And you’re in need of some cat therapy, or frankly retail therapy.” Jim says sitting on the floor by the cat crates. He gently pulls Y/n down to join him. 

Cats slowly begin descending upon the two. Two very curious and trusting cats plop themselves on top of Jim’s lap. 

“He called me a whale too, cause of my hips.” Y/n adds as cats swarm her legs. 

“Y/n the way I see it, the more hips the more places for cats to sits.” Jim says placing cats onto her lap. Three, then four, then five. 

“They are pretty cute.” Y/n pets the cats on her lap. “I’d rather have a bunch of cats as my manager than Peter.” 

“Peter’s a cunt name too.” Jim adds as kittens from his lap try to climb onto Y/n’s looking like their playing king of the hill. 

“He is.” Y/n agrees. 

“Have you tried telling your bandmates?” Jim asks. 

“Yeah, but they just think I can’t take constructive criticism, except for Jake. He’s my best friend. I befriended him through the band. He’s the youngest, and my big sisterness kicked in.” Y/n admits. 

“Keep him around. Best friends are good to have, especially in the music industry. “Jim says gently standing up and helping Y/n with cats and getting to her feet.  
“How did you do that?” Y/n asks. 

“Do what?” Jim smiles.

“Cheer me up, with cats.” Y/n smiles.

“Joe talks about you a lot, you like cats and the color purple.” Jim lists off. 

He offers her his arm and they link arms walking back to the set.


End file.
